luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Eat Healthy
'<<< Previous chapter . . .Next chapter >>> ' Chapter date October 15, 1972 Target Agnes, lead maid. Inventory items needed You'll need the Rat poison. Ouija board's riddle "Rodents don't like me, they die if they taste me." Description You will have to poison the lead maid, Agnes and for that you will need to do some night-time sneaking. The police will correctly identify this as murder, but considering that everyone in the staff wanted the woman dead, further investigations are in order. Walkthrough a. Heed your mother's advice and go see Alastair. He is guarding a rat trap so stealing the rat poison from under his nose is impossible without getting caught. b. Return to bed and wake up at midnight. Taking the stairs down to the dining area is the only way out to the west wing. Avoid your mother by hiding in the closet (she will stop in the kitchen and remain there for the rest of the night, which explains why she's so tired the next morning*). Get out into the courtyard and notice McGuffin blocking the door while smoking under the lamp post. Walk up behind him and, with your telekinesis, break the post's light bulb and wait for McGuffin to walk away from the door. Sneak up behind him, enter the west wing and take the rat poison. c. Upon waking up next morning, go to the kitchen and, with the rat poison equipped, activate the bread basket on the counter to poison it. Enjoy the cutscene. *If you remain in the closet for too long, she will return up the stairs. McGuffin's Entry The autopsy showed that she had been poisoned. After questioning everyone in the house, it seemed nearly all of them had some reason to dislike her. Jovita, the Latina maid, was the one brought food to her. But this wasn't enough to press charges. I had no evidence of tampering. Christmas was just around the corner and I got an invite from Mr. Wagner to join them for dinner. I had my doubts about sharing a table with a possible murderer, but I had to know more. But before I had any chance to snoop around, something else happened. No witnesses, no evidence. Something that can happen only on some very specific circumstances. Right weather, right spot and the right time. Notebook Updates * Lead maid Agnes. She is the meanest of them all. Her cardinal sin gluttony might be something that will get her killed. I'll find a way to make her suffer. * Rat poison. I can't take this now cause they will know it was me. I need to come here when everyone is sleeping. * I woke up in the middle of the night. I must be careful that no one sees me awake or they will march me back to bed. * With this rat poison I will let her know what happens if you break one of the cardinal sins. Father will be pleased. Mentions If you are unsure about how to poison Agnes, just follow Jovita to the kitchen and poison the bread basket from where she takes the plates of sandwiches. Be careful not to be seen when poisoning the bread. Your mother or Jovita can spot you. Notes * At the end of this chapter, you gain the ability of mind control. * Agnes is one of the targets marked with a cardinal sin. In her case, it is gluttony, which appears written in blood on the wall of her study when you see her for the first time. * Agnes is the only victim (besides Mary) whose death happens offscreen. * Jovita will remark on Agnes's poor treatment of her subordinates: "Clean up, bring her food, go do everything at the same time. Now I know why Mary was always so flustered. God rest her soul". If she's carrying a sandwich plate, she will dismiss you: "Hey guapo, I don't really have time for you right now, Agnes is waiting for me." * If you don't know where to find the rat poison, your mother Nancy will point you to Alastair: "Be a good boy Luciusand see if Alastair needs help." He will complain to you: "Agnes told me to get rid of these bloody rats before Thanksgiving. I'd like to see her getting up off her fat arse and try it". He will also tell you that "she keeps bossing people around. Jovita says she has to bring her more food every five minutes. She really is a ball of fat that lady." * Just like Gene's matches, the rat poison cannot be picked up with telekinesis. * Your mother will notice the crow outside in the garden for the first time: "Do you know I've seen a crow outside today? I don't think I've ever seen one here before." * Passing by Susan will have her say: "I think I'm in love. You know, your uncle is something special". This is a hint on the seventh chapter, Fatal Affair. * In the last notebook update about Agnes, Lucius acknowledges Lucifer as his father. Bugs After you have sneaked past McGuffin and safely entered the west wing, you can literally dance in front of him from behind the windows. He will detect your presence, shouting: "Is someone there?", but will be unable to spot you. Sometimes (if you haven't seen Agnes personally) the door behind Mcguffin will be impossible to activate, since it won't highlight when putting your cursor on it. To solve this, either switch your active power to grab or enter and exit your journal. Avoid touching walls while running to the closet to hide from your mother as you can get stuck to walls and especially corners.Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters